


Never easy

by Hotgitay



Category: The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: After Katie gives birth to Cooper she has an eye opening discussion on motherhood with her own mom





	Never easy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the finale for season 1

”Mom, how did you do this on your own?”Katie asked her mother 

 

”It was never easy for me as scary as it all was I found my own way paved my own path if you will”Sarah said opening up a bit about her own experiences raising her when she was younger 

 

”I’m so scared that I'll have no idea what to do because I'm so new to motherhood”Katie said looking over at her newborn son Cooper

”It’s okay to be scared I was scared myself when I had you I had no idea how I’d manage raising you especially on my own”Sarah said to the teen

“I worry about whether or not I’ll be a good mother you have more experience than I do when it comes to that”Katie said walking back and forth cradling Cooper in her arms 

 

“Thats something any parent worries about it’s normal I always questioned every decision I made when it came to you Katie”Sarah replies 

Sarah’s baby just had a baby and she felt a range of emotions rush through her she was joyful ecstatic happy proud sad and emotional all wrapped up and tied nicely with a little bow and all 

 

She felt bad after telling her daughter that her grandson would have some difficulties making it through life in terms of being able to breathe on his own 

“It’s gonna be hard but I can do this mom trust me I can do this I’ve only known him for a while but I already love my son so much”Katie reassured her mother 

Cooper has become his mother’s world he was the one great love of her life her pride and joy  
She loved him so much.


End file.
